criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Kill and Tell
Kill and Tell '''is the ninth case to be staged at Espana Rosa Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Moriah is shocked that Keyes' final words and Albrey's testimonies were true. This made them signal that something bad will happen. Layla asks them if they will be able to continue the trip, Moriah agrees to it and reveals the showdown will happen there. Upon arriving at the Rosie Station, they were welcomed by the citizens; suddenly, their cheers changed into screams as they discovered a dead Edgar King in a parachute on the stage. Moriah became furious and this made her realize that Herbert's last visitor is the killer. Later, Moriah suddenly fainted and Chief Trufflles became the player's partner since Liliana is guarding Lenard at the hospital, and Hans is busy on investigating the incident of the sinking case twenty years ago. Velma was able to give the investigation a boost after finding out Edgar's connections to the suspects including the ex-mayor Franklin Winterfrost. Suddenly, Moriah appears and resumes the investigation again with the player. Upon returning to the crime scene again, she starts to recall about the photo of Keyes' "father" since she is having doubts on Keyes' motive of killing the Beewaltz family members; true to her doubts, Keyes left a video for Moriah revealing that he needs to protect that person, and he needs to do it so she won't be doubted for he is the remaining person who knows the truth about the sinking case. Thanks to Keyes' video, they concluded that Edgar's killer is also the one who killed the Beewaltz family members where Keyes contaminated the evidence to put the suspicions to him. Shockingly, the killer is revealed to be the cruise's designer Maria Von Knight. Upon confronting her, Moriah reveals the evidences against her. She suddenly started to laugh because it is impossible for her to murder him since he is already dead last night. Moriah backfired her by asking her how does she know that Edgar was killed last night. Maria starts to defend herself but was stopped by Moriah, and starts to say her connections to Nicholas Keyes and how he defended her from the murders from the previous case. Just before she reveals her past, Maria stopped her saying that she doesn't need to say it. Maria confessed her past to them: She was the only daughter of the former captain of the cruise Nathaniel Lagunov. When his father and Edgar were on the cruise twenty years ago, Edgar poisoned Nathaniel immediately; at that time also, there is also an iceberg approaching in front of them. Edgar left the captain at the cruise and left it sank due to the iceberg. Ten years ago, she met with Herbert, Herbert spilled the beans when she used a very strong alcohol. Upon hearing his statement, she still cannot believe for herself about it. Before the cruise trip, she visited Herbert again and pressured him in telling about the captain of the cruise. Herbert told it is Edgar, but he became curious why she is asking and that was now the time she revealed her connection to the dead captain. Herbert became shocked and try to escape; however, she held him hostage and brought him to the basement marina of the cruise and murdered him. After his death, she then murdered Louisa and Rolando and finally she murdered the captain with flying colors. However upon revealing everything, Moriah arrested her to be put in trial. At the courtroom, the judge questioned why she did not tell it to the police when she found out the truth. Maria answers it by saying that it is futile because the family can just hire lawyers so they would crush her to her defeat. Then, she swore to herself that she will bring justice for her father's death. The judge questioned what is the main motive of killing Edgar, and Maria reveals that she did not only murder him because of revenge but it is also to make him spill out where the ship sank, so the body can retrieved. The judge became angry due to this, but it was stopped when Cedric appeared and reveals that her father's body was already retrieved and was already buried in the Espana Rosa Heroes Cemetery. Upon hearing this, she turned herself up in and led to her being sentenced to life imprisonment with a chance of parole for 25 years. However, Maria makes one last request: to visit her father in the cemetery; fortunately, the judge allowed her but restricted her only that it will be only this day and she will be with Moriah only. Maria smiled and thanked the judge. Upon returning to the captain's quarter, they found Maria's safe and found a time capsule containing all of her father's memories. After giving the capsule to Maria, they accompany her to her father's grave where she started to break down and cry a long time; after two hours, Maria truly thanked them for letting her see her father and gives the player some of her father's belongings. After Maria's request fulfilled, they went to the square garden and saw Abby's notebook, and they decided to give it to her. However, they saw Abby unconscious on the captain's quraters. After waking her up, she suddenly said that when she went to the conference room of the Espana Rosa Group, she was suddenly approached by someone, so this made them go to the conference room. They investigated the room and saw a paper containing orders made for Franklin; this made them realize that the real reason he resigned is his family is in danger. Upon analyzing the paper, Hans uncovered some fingerprints of Krista Watson, so they went to her and revealed that she cannot be the one who wrote it but she saw it a few days ago and hid it in the conference room. After interrogating her, Moriah starts to cast doubts on her, but she suddenly remembered the ex-mayor and decided to spur him to stand up. They want back at the room and saw a turntable. After Cedric examined it, they gave it to Franklin and he decided to go back. After the events, the police department receives an invitation for the Espana Rosa Beauty Pageant. Suddenly, Liliana called and said Lenard is missing. Moriah becomes furious and reveals that someone kidnapped Lenard and Theodora, and they decided to go to the pageant before anything bad happens. Victim * '''Edgar King (Found hanging in the stage with a harpoon shot in his heart and hands ) * Cruise Captain (55) * Height: 6'3" Weight: 210 lbs Hair: grey Eyes: black Blood: AB- Murder Weapon *'Harpoon Gun' Killer *'Maria Von Knight' Suspects *'Cedric Lincoln- Swimming Athlete (30)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 155 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: A+ *Attributes: Drinks Chamomile Tea, Has A Cold, Has Architectural Knowledge, Wears a Cruise badge *'Krista Watson- Movie Star (30)' *Height: 5'8" Weight: 140 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: blue Blood: B+ *Attributes: Drinks Chamomile Tea, Has A Cold, Wears a Cruise badge *'Maria Von Knight- Cruise Designer (35)' *Height: 5'9" Weight: 145 lbs Hair: black Eyes: grey Blood: AB+ *Attributes: Drinks Chamomile Tea, Has A Cold, Has Architectural Knowledge, Wears a Cruise badge *'Abby Disney- Architect (35)' *Height: 5'6" Weight: 120 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Blood: A+ *Attributes: Drinks Chamomile Tea, Has A Cold, Has Architectural Knowledge *'Franklin Winterfrost- Winterfrost Music CEO (45)' *Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs Hair: black Eyes: green Blood: O+ *Attributes: Drinks Chamomile Tea, Has Architectural Knowledge, Wears a Cruise badge Killer's Profile *The killer wears a Cruise badge. *The killer drinks chamomile tea. *The killer has a cold. *The killer has architectural knowledge. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes *Flora Square Garden: Event Podium; Audiences Area * St. Beewaltz Cruise: Captain's Quarter; Captain's Table * Espana Rosa Group Headquarters: Conference Room; Conference Table Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Event Podium. (Clues: Event Giveaways, Victim's Body; The killer wears a Cruise badge) *Examine Event Giveaways. (Result: Glasses) *Question Cedric about his glasses. *Investigate Captain's Quarters. (Clues: Portrait, Trash Can) *Examine Portrait. (Result: Krista Watson) *Question Krista about the portrait. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Boat Origami) *Examine Boat Origami. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (00:30:00) *Question Maria about the origami. *Question Abby about her protest. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer drinks chamomile tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No star) Chapter Two: * Investigate Conference Room. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Rope) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) * Analyze Tablet. (03:00:00) * Question Franklin about the video message. * Investigate Captain's Table. (Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Photo, Locked Box) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Bloodied Blueprint) * Examine Bloodied Blueprint. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) * Quiz Abby about the victim's blood. (The killer has architectural knowledge) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Engagement Photo) * Confront Krista about the engagement. * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Hourglass) * Pressure Franklin about the hourglass. * Examine Handkerchief. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; The killer has a cold) *Go to Chapter 3. (No star) Chapter Three: *Investigate Conference Table. (Clues: Trash Bag, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Confidential Document) *Analyze Confidential Document. (06:00:00) *Question Maria about her connections to Edgar and Keyes. *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (06:00:00) *Confront Abby about her argument with the victim. *Investigate Audiences Area. (Clues: Video Camera) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Video) *Investigate Event Podium. (Clues: Sports Bag) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Harpoon Gun) *Examine Harpoon Gun. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Analyze Orange Liquid. (12:00:00) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Moriah Revelations: Road to Finale. (No star) Moriah Revelations: Road to Finale: *Investigate Captain's Quarters. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Maria's Safe) *Examine Maria's Safe. (Result: Time Capsule) *Analyze Time Capsule. (06:00:00) *Accompany Maria to her father's grave. (Reward: Badge of Valor) *Investigate Audiences Area. (Clue: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Architectural Notes) *Ask Abby what happened to her. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Conference Room. (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Master's Orders) *Confront Franklin about the paper. *Analyze Master's Orders. (09:00:00) *Confront Krista about the orders to Franklin. *Investigate Reference Table. (Clue: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Turntable) *Ask Cedric about turntables. *Give Franklin the idea of going back. (Reward: Pageant Tuxedo/Dress) *Go to Next Case. (No star) Category:Espana Rosa